bshfandomcom-20200214-history
BSH Timeline
The BSH Timeline covers all major events in the life of the BSH RP from before the Fall until the present day as well as other important dates in the BSG Universe. Pre-Hyperion History *0 - The Twelve Tribes leave Kobol and eventually found the Twelve Colonies. *1942 - Graystone Industries creates the first Cylon. *1952 - The Cylons revolt and begin the First Cylon War. *1952-53 - After early set backs, the Colonies unite under a joint federal government. *1964 - The First Cylon War ends with an armistice. *1964-2004 - The Cylons are not heard of for forty years. The united Colonies prosper and the Colonial Fleet grows in anticipation of an enemy that may never come. Before the Fall *1999 - The Battlestar Hyperion's design is approved. *2000 - Construction begins on the Hyperion at the Aerilon Shipyards. *February 7, 2004 - The first of the new crew begin to arrive aboard Hyperion. Construction is nearly complete. *March 3, 2004 - The ship is official inducted into Colonial Service. Command is formally given to Sidney Bainbridge in a ceremony overseen by Admiral Vangard and Azura Lockhart. *March 5, 2004 - Hyperion is scheduled to leave the Aerilon Shipyards. It is prepared to test its systems and embark on a short shakedown cruise. The Fall All events are March 5, 2004. *1004 Hours - The Fall begins. Caprica is attacked by Cylon forces. The CNP cripples Colonial defenses. *1008 Hours - Cylon forces arrive over Aerilon. The Hyperion is engaged as it attempts to leave port. *1008-1015 Hours - Hyperion's first wave of Vipers is crippled by the CNP and destroyed along with most other vessels in orbit over Aerilon. *1015 Hours - Hyperion jumps away to Phoebe. *1055 Hours - Hyperion begins gather its fleet at Phoebe for a counter attack. *1244 Hours - A Mission is launched down to Phoebe to evacuate the small colony. *Battle of Phoebe1440 Hours - A Cylon force jumps to Phoebe and engages Colonial forces there. The Battlestar Mercury is lost in the fighting. *1700 Hours - Hyperion jumps to and evacuates the Zeus Research Station. The Battlestar Poseidon is lost in the jump. Meanwhile, the Battlestar Tident goes to join the Galactica at Ragnar. *1710 Hours - Hyperion and her fleet of civilian ships jump out to the Red Line. Since the Fall *March 6, 2004 - Chris Wilson begins what will grow into a large resistance group on Caprica. *March 15, 2004 - Azura Lockhart is official made the President of the Colonies after Laura Roslin and Galactica leave the Colonies. *March 26, 2004 - The Athena's Light and seven other civilian vessels join Hyperion's Fleet. *April 1, 2004 - After a brief battle, the Fleet adds the Gunstar Hephaestus to its numbers. Sidney Bainbridge and James Clark are both wounded from the fighting. Admiral Castle, having arrived on the Gunstar, takes command of Hyperion. *April 1-25, 2004 - Admiral Castle greatly transforms the Fleet: military crews are shuffled and displaced; civilians are crowded onto several ships while those the left are converted for military uses; ships holding civilians are stripped of essential parts; the civilian population is put on half rations; and the civilian government is completely ignored. *April 25, 2004 - Rule under Castle reaches a tipping point. Revolts break out on LT-055. Admiral Castle responds by destroying the vessel and attempting to cover it up. This leads to a chain of events that quickly sparks a mutiny. *May 9, 2004 - The Fleet launches an attack on Cylon occupied Aquaria. *May 10, 2004 - The existence of Cylon skinjobs is finally discovered although kept secret. *May 18, 2004 - The stranded forces on Aquaria are rescued along with another small civilian fleet. *May 26, 2004 - A terror attack rocks a brief ceremony on the Hyperion flight deck. *May 27, 2004 - Sidney Bainbridge returns to service followed shortly by Azura Lockhart. *June 11, 2004 - The Colonial Day tour begins. *June 24, 2004 - Colonial Day is celebrated. *July 10, 2004 - Significant Tylium explosion aboard Hyperion. *July 14, 2004 - The brief Caprica Campaign is launched. Category:BSG Background Category:General Info